


Milk

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot I posted to the Kmeme ages ago asking for male lactation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

“What’s the purpose of this stuff?” Anders asked.

Isabela smirked as she rubbed the slick substance onto his chest. “You’ll see,” she said. She wiped her hands on the sheets. “It’ll take a few days. Right now though I want to feel that electricity thing.”

“As you wish,” Anders smirked as he ran his hands up her sides to her bare breasts.

Three days later Anders sat in his clinic, alone with his shirt and coat slung over one of the cots. Isabela had disappeared the morning after and he hadn’t seen her since. He really wished she’d show up so that he could yell at her.

There hadn’t been much difference the first day but the second day he’d noticed a weird tight feeling in his chest. This morning he’d woke with the oddest full feeling in his chest and throughout the day the painful aching had just gotten worse. After noticing wet spots on his coat right about where his nipples were, he closed the clinic.

Maker help her, he was lactating! He didn’t dare go searching for her. The embarrassment would be too much. Anders was sure she would show up at some point. He was fairly certain that embarrassing him hadn’t been what she wanted but just what she did want was a mystery to him. Shifting uncomfortably in the chair he sat in and cursed himself for not asking more about what that stuff was before he allowed her to rub it on him. He had been a little distracted though. Anders had been more interested in fucking her than anything else.

Anders looked up as he heard the lock on the door. She stood there smirking and Anders glared at her. “Isabela,” he growled.

“It worked,” she purred sauntering up to him.

“When will this stop?” Anders asked irritably as she planted herself in his lap.

“A week,” she said smugly.

“A week!” he exclaimed. “Damn it Isabela it hurts!”

“I can help with that,” Isabela said standing. She pulled him upright and he couldn’t keep from whimpering as she pressed herself to him. “Don’t worry sweet thing,” she purred pushing him back to a cot. “Nursing will get rid of the ache.”

“Nursing?” he asked sitting on the cot when she pressed on his shoulders. He lay on the cot as she straddled his legs. She grinned before leaning down over him. Her tongue lapped at the milk beading on his nipple and he couldn’t stop the groan as he felt her lips circling his nipple. She began to suck and he groaned again in relief.

“Maker, don’t stop,” he whispered. He was surprised to find that his cock was getting hard.

She hummed happily and moved up to kiss him. Her lips parted and tentatively he tasted the milk she had swallowed. Isabela kissed her way down his neck to the other aching nipple. “It’s going to be a good week,” she said before sucking happily.

Anders groaned again. It was certainly going to be an interesting week.


End file.
